Crossover Characters
Cart.This is a list of the characters for my crossover. But your name here if you want be in it, and add any info. Powers are REQUIRED, but anything else is extra. Current Characters: Ben Tennyson Rex Salazar Jake Flint (Free Realms Dude) Steve (Mine Craft Guy) Talisman Fairy Buddah Slave Will Alix Static Hean Jack Bink Tyran Sierra Evanman Paper Rocket Brian Bike (BIK3) Star Mark Twelven (Markthealien) Charbel Levin RATH ((Female) Ven 10) Oh, and you can also suggest characters. They MUST be from MMOs or Video Games. But if you REALLY can't think of any, a cartoon. Cartoon (Hean) Hean is a young boy, who finds Forevtrix sometime in the series. Before that, he has the abilityy to put people to sleep, cause them to have nightmares, and when they wake up-there dreas come true. Hean can only do the last one when he has full power. The Forevtrix takes away thoses powers once he gets it. At FULL power, he can posses people. Jack Jack has the ability to bite things really hard, and enhanced durability. He can't fly, but can jump really high without hurting himself. He has enhanced strenght as well, as well as the ability to shoot lazers from his eyes. He looks like Morningstart except with different clothing. He wears a blue, short sleeved shirt, jeans, and has blue eyes. Bink Bink has the ability to transmute any small-to-medium sized object she touches into a pure mass of a single element on the periodic table. For example, she could turn a baseball into a sphere of titanium, or a cloud of nitrogen (essentially vaporizing it). In order to use a certain element, she must have a sample of it on her person; she keeps these samples in tiny glass domes sitched into the sash she always wears. The rarer an element is, the less likely she is to have a sample. Tyran Tyran's best friend found the Rndotrix one day, but his friend decided Tyran would be more worthy, and gave it him. He also has some special sunglasses that bring out his inner awesomeness, also causing him to cll himself Saur, 'The Epicest Being In Universe'. He has an extremely strong bite, and a maced tail with spikes. His closest friends are Mango, Chococake, and Flourfire. N8 (Alix) Unitrix Sierra Sierra truley is... different. She has the ability to turn her head 360 degrees, super sight, and detection even the slightest motion. She can also get rid of pollution. HOW COOL IS THAT?! Awesome Betterhero (Evanman) Evanman was a master at chess. He beat all of the Guardians of Chess at chess. So they rewarded him with the power to move like any chess piece, and kill any human, animal, plant, or alien in that spot. But all the spots must be a square, and an equal size. Evanman used his power to assist a master magician to kill an evil master magician. But the evil master magician sapped the powers of the good master magician. Evanman was touching the evil master magician at the time, so he was treated with some of the power, but a lot of it. Evanman and the evil master magician entered a realm that no one had ever been to before. They had a fight by just thinking about their power. Evanman won and the evil master magician was killed. Evanman's magic left. But he used a potion to put that power in the good master magician. 3 years later, Evanman found out that he could pronounce a name of any single object backwards. Then a person he chose would think about the object. The person's power set would disappear, and he would get a new power set that he could use to destroy the object. So say a villain with pyrokinesis ran at Evanman. Then Evanman said, "erif." Then the villain would think about fire, and his pyrokinesis would disappear. He would get hydrokinesis, since you can use it to destroy fire. The effect only lasts a few hours, though. Evanman is 14 years old. He is a little taller than Eric from Sidekick, and his appearance (face, hands, body structure, etc.) looks like a combination of Kid Flash and Superboy from DC Comics. The color of his hair is unknown. Evanman wears a hat that looks like a top of a rook, since it is his favorite chess piece. He wears a red mask. His costume is green, and he has a small bluish-yellowish cape that goes down to the bottom of his chest on his back. He has a red circle on his chest with a picture of a firey lightning bolt in it. He wears red gloves and red boots and a yellow belt. His shoes vary. Paper Paper is a guy who has amnesia. He woke up one day remembering only one word, his name. He is a Lord of Magic, mastering in Chaos Magic and Order Magic. His costume bears resemblence to Doctor Fate. He can also chant backwards spells, not copying the ability from Evanman (is it copied from DC spells.) Rocket Rocket has the power to replicate a person's powers. He can only replicate it if he comes in contact with the original power user's skin or hair. He can also match the person's appearance perfectly. Brian Brian can shape shift into any person/animal he sees, mostly aliens. Thats all he is known to do so far. Static He can transform or morph into light, electrcity or plasma. In his human form he rides on a skateboard and has Cool gadgets. Bike (B1K3) B1K3 is someone who was brought up by crazy people that aren't his parents, he ran away from them when he was a child (somewhat six years ago) and discovered the power to transform anything into minerals or liquid (diamond, gold, iron, copper) which he usually shifts into the forms of armor, weapons, or shelter, he also has a thing for TNT, and carries it around just in case. Will Since Will's An Orishan, he can controll water. Since he's also Half Osmosian he Can Absorb matter and energy. Will can also multiply but it takes alot of energy out of him so he rarely uses it. Star Star can transform into any species that has ever walked the globe. Star is very sarcastic and likes to make jokes. Star also has anger issues due to his animal counterparts. He also is constantly hitting on women due to his animal drive to find a mate. Mark Twelven Intuitive Aptitude Advanced Intuition Enhanced Eidetic Memory Exceptional Leadership Skills Exceptional Weapon Skills (in alien form) Freestyle Hand-to-Hand Combatant Armed/Unarmed Combatant Magical Abilities (future self) Spontaneous Learning/Understanding. these are the hero force powers. *Super strength. *Healing. *Shoting energy beams from hands. *Flight. *Super sight and hearing. *Some opponet attacks are useless. *Absorbing strenght. Charbel He is a bright yellow, living laser beam and has lightning-shaped antennae, dark blue eyes, and a small limbless dog-like body. He is a living laser bolt. Like an ordinary laser bolt, he can fly and bounce off surfaces. He can destroy machines by entering them and making them malfunction, operating like a computer virus. But due to a malfuntion, he is very clumsy. He is a klutz who knocks over everything. Water Water is a young demon/human hybrid. He battles with super human strentgh, energy manipulation, and flight. He can also use a nanachip that can create a tech sui for him. This will also cause his eyes to change color, also chaning his personality. Levin RATH Category:Characters